The present invention is related to a retaining bracket structure for a cordless continuous folding blind, including a continuous folding blind attached to the underside of an upper beam, and a pair of flexible retaining brackets wherein the flexible retaining bracket, of plastic materials, is made up of a pressing plate protruding at the middle section thereof, a pair of C-shaped clamping arms symmetrically extending at both sides of the pressing plate thereof, and a pointed hook bending inwards at each end of the C-shaped clamping arms thereof; whereby, the continuous folding blind collected from bottom to top is clipped tight at the pressing plate and the C-shaped clamping arms there-between, and confined at the C-shaped clamping arms and the pointed hooks therein for secure location. Thus, even under the swing of strong wind, the retaining brackets thereof can securely collect and locate the continuous folding blind at a desirable position without easily getting loose or detached there-from in use.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional retaining structure for a continuous folding blind is made up of an upper beam 10, a continuous folding blind 11 attached to the bottom of the upper beam 10 thereof, and a flexible clip 12 having a cavity 121 defined thereon. When the continuous folding blind 11 is collected to the desired position, the flexible clip 12 is applied and pushed from one side of the continuous folding blind 10 to clamp the gathered slats of the folding blind 10 at the cavity 121 therein for location thereof.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional retaining structure of a continuous folding blind. Most of all, the flexible clip 12 is separately applied onto the continuous folding blind 11 from outside. Once under the swing of strong wind, the flexible clip 12 is easily detached from the continuous folding blind 11, disarraying the collected continuous folding blind 11.